Many different chemical, biochemical, and other reactions are sensitive to temperature variations. The reactions may be enhanced or inhibited based on the temperatures of the materials involved. In many such reactions, a temperature variation of even 1 or 2 degrees Celsius may have a significantly adverse impact on the reaction. Although it may be possible to process samples individually and obtain accurate sample-to-sample results, individual processing can be time-consuming and expensive.
One approach to reducing the time and cost of processing multiple samples is to use a device including multiple chambers in which different portions of one sample or different samples can be processed simultaneously. However, this approach presents several temperature control related issues. When using multiple chambers, the temperature uniformity from chamber to chamber may be difficult to control. Another problem involves the speed or rate at which temperature transitions occur when thermal processing, such as when thermal cycling. Still another problem is the overall length of time required to thermal cycle a sample(s).
The multiple chamber device may include a distribution system. However, the distribution system presents the potential for cross-contamination. Sample may inadvertently flow among the chambers during processing, thereby potentially adversely impacting the reaction(s) occurring in the chambers. This may be particularly significant when multiple samples are being processed. In addition, the distribution system may present problems when smaller than usual samples are available, because the distribution system is in fluid communication with all of the process chambers. As a result, it is typically not possible to prevent delivery of sample materials to all of the process chambers to adapt to the smaller volume samples.
Thermal processing, in and of itself, presents an issue in that the materials used in the devices may need to be robust enough to withstand repeated temperature cycles during, e.g., thermal cycling processes such as PCR. The robustness of the devices may be more important when the device uses a sealed or closed system.